The Devil's love
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Annie hates her life in school but one day after running away from someone she gets sucked in a hole. She has gone back in time. But who ever thought that a demon would be interested in her. Could life be any better for Annie?
1. Chapter 1

I am walking home from school after a shit day.

Getting teased by people is not a good thing.

Everything I do seem to be funny.

Anyway, I should introduce myself.

My name is Annie Gates, I am 16 years old.

I go to a horrible school which is filled with pricks.

It's my last year of school, so I will endure it.

Even though I am fed up as it is.

Why can't life be easy?

As I entered my house, I could smell something burning.

I went to the kitchen and there standing was my older brother.

"Marcus, why are you cooking? I shouted.

My brother smiled.

"I am cooking for my girlfriend, obviously"

What a dumbass.

"Well, if you want to kill her with your cooking, that's you choice" I stated.

Marcus frowned.

"I am training as it is, anyway how school was" he asked.

Crap.

He is changing the subject on purpose.

My family including my brother doesn't know that I get bullied at school.

I don't want to make a fuss.

I forced a smile on my face.

"School was awesome as usual"

I hope he can't tell I am fibbing.

Even though my brother is older than me by two years he is very protective of me.

"I see" he said.

Marcus was engrossed by his cooking he wasn't paying attention how I looked.

This is a good thing.

Mum and Dad are still at work so I won't be expecting them home till night time.

I was about to make food when Marcus nudged me.

"Mum made food for when you come home, it's in the fridge"

"Oh" I said.

It was evening as I said when my parents came home.

My dad just collapsed on the sofa dramatically.

He always does that when he comes home.

The first thing my mum did was that she went in the kitchen.

As always

"Marcus, I hope you didn't make a mess" Mum asked.

My brother who was busily playing on his console just grunted.

"It's fine mum, Annie helped me to tidy up anyway, so it's all good"

It was not all good.

My brother practically begged me to help him.

I couldn't say no, as it was my brother at the end of the day.

After we ate dinner I said I was going to bed.

I have school tomorrow which will be hell.

**The Next Day**

I was running as fast as I can.

He was chasing me and if I slow down he will catch up to me.

My day ended with this boy called Oliver who always teases me.

Most of the time, he always chases me after school.

I hate him so much.

"Annie, slowdowns will ya, I want to give you a kiss" he shouted.

What a block head.

There is no way in hell that I'm letting a jerk kiss me.

He's joking I bet.

I need to find a hiding place.

I can't go home just yet, because Oliver will know where I live.

This is frustrating.

As I keep on running I saw something sparkly.

What was that?

I ducked down under a bush and waited for Oliver to run passed.

When he did that, I quickly got up and ran up to the sparkly thing.

What is it?

It looks like a hole.

I put my head in the hole and all of a sudden I was sucked in.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

What is going on?

What is happening to me?

Am I going to die?

The questions kept coming in my head.

I shut my eyes tightly.

Please be a dream, I thought.

But I knew this was not a dream.

I felt myself on the ground.

I opened my eyes.

Where the hell am I?

I looked around and I could see the people.

There were wearing oddly dresses and suits.

I thought quickly.

Maybe this was some sort of joke.

Maybe a camera crew will come up and say you just been pranked by the prank patrol.

Who was I kidding?

This is reality.

I did not notice that there was a newspaper next to me.

I picked it up.

Now let's search for that date.

I scanned at the newspaper.

My heart stopped.

The date says 7th of April 1889.

What the heck?

I was back in time.

This seriously can't be happening.

I was in the Victorian era.

This was when Queen Victoria is still reigning.

I love History but to be actually here seem like a dream.

Hmm

Maybe I should check if I am still dreaming.

I looked if anyone was staring at me.

But they wasn't

I was in a good hiding place which people haven't noticed me.

This was the time to check if I wasn't crazy.

I slapped my face hard.

"Ouch" I muttered.

I quickly checked my surroundings.

I was still here.

This is defiantly not a dream.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked around for a bit.

The first thing I noticed that people was staring at me.

I gathered that, I was wearing pants and women from this era neither does not wear pants.

Shit.

What could I do?

I never noticed that a carriage was coming my way.

I heard people screaming at me.

But it was too late.

I was knocked down by the force.

I was gone instant.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear voices.

Am I dead, I wonder?

I felt someone touch my face.

"Ugh"

I opened my eyes.

There stood a man, with black clothing on.

Who is he?

I was frightened.

Next to the man stood a boy wearing an eye patch

They both stared at me for a moment.

The boy spoke up.

"You need to be more careful, you just flung yourself at my carriage" he said.

What?

I never flung myself.

"Speak up boy"

Huh?

Who is he calling a boy, can he not clearly see I am a girl.

"Excuse me, I am a girl" I said.

The boy looked shocked.

"Then why are you wearing men's clothing?

Men's Clothing.

Oh, I get it. I am still wearing my uniform.

"This is my school uniform"

The man next to the boy looked suspicious.

"My lord, shall we get rid of this girl"

I have to get out of here.

If that man wants to get rid of me, he wants to kill me.

I gulped.

"Knock it off Sebastian, you are clearly scaring her"

So this horrible man was called Sebastian.

"Sebastian gets us some tea" the boy asked.

"Yes my lord"

And off he went.

The boy turned to face me.

As I look closer, he looks like a kid.

He is obviously younger than me.

But why is he a lord at such a young age?

"I will introduce myself; my name is Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household"

Wow, he is head of a household. At such a young age

I didn't notice that man came back with the tea.

He really is fast, is that even possible.

He handed me the tea.

"Thank you"

The man smiled.

Wow, I never noticed before but he has one sexy smile.

Wait a minute.

What am I thinking?

I took a sip.

Ahh that felt much better.

"My lord, shall I introduce myself"

Ciel looked at him.

"Do what you want" he said.

And with that the man faced me.

"My lady, I am Sebastian Michaelis, I am simply a butler"

That explains it why he wearing those clothes.

"I guess, I should tell you my name"

They both nodded.

"My name is Annie Gates, I am 16 years old"

I didn't know if I should have told them my age, oh well.

Ciel looked angry.

"You are 16, humph"

What was his problem?

Who cares if I am 16 or not

What does it matter?

Sebastian grinned.

"My lord is 13 years of age, and he doesn't like people older than him"

What kind of excuse is that?

I just noticed something.

Where were his parents?

As if he read my mind Ciel spoke aggressively.

"My parents were murdered on my tenth Birthday; I have responsibilities as the head.

I was shocked.

His parents were murdered.

Why would someone do such a thing?

When I was ten, I didn't have a care in the world about responsibilities.

I felt ashamed of myself.

He has so much going on at such a young age.

"I am very sorry for you loss"

Ciel smiled.

It was the first time he did that.

I clearly see why this kid doesn't smile that often.

"It doesn't matter; getting upset about the past won't bring them back"

The butler was silent for a moment.

"My lord, excuse me of interrupting but this girl has clearly not explained about the carriage incident"

What a prick.

He had to mention that now.

"Ah yes, now tell me where are you from?"

They will both think I am crazy if I told them that I am from the future.

But, it's worth a try to explain things, right.

I braced myself.

"I am not from this time, I am from the future" I quickly said.

All of a sudden Ciel started to laugh.

"Hahaha, I never heard of such things, you clearly know how to make me laugh"

Crap, I was kind of expecting this sort of response.

Who would ever believe me, I thought.

"My lord, this girl is telling the truth, I can see it in her eyes"

Wow, the prick was actually on my side.

That was a shocker.

Ciel gasped.

"What, is there such a machine to bring you here"

Machine

What is he talking about?

I guess people from this time; believe in this sort of thing.

Then again, I never thought I went back in time.

I decided to tell them my story.

After that, they were both quiet.

Sebastian decided to speak up.

"I am guessing you would like to go back home, I presume"

"Of course" I answered.

Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"My lord, Miss Annie should stay here for the time being until she can go home"

What

Stay here.

Ciel was silent for a moment.

"I guess she could live things up for a while"

This can't be right.

"I am very sorry, but I can't impose on you much longer" I said worriedly.

Ciel laughed.

"I truly don't care about people, but I worry for you"

Does this make me better?

Of course not

There was nothing I can do now.

"Sebastian, get some new clothes for Annie"

I was startled.

"I do not wish for any clothes, I am fine as it is"

Ciel frowned.

"I have other staff in this manor; you will clearly need to dress like you fit in here"

Brat

Ciel repeated again to Sebastian.

"Get Annie new clothes"

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lord"

There is nothing I can do now.

I wish I can go home.


	3. Chapter 3

I was on my own.

Waiting for Sebastian to get a dress for me

I hate dresses; I bet I will look ugly.

Great

I like wearing pants or jeans, but then again this is forbidden to wear those sorts of clothes.

Especially in this era

Thinking what to do next, I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in" I answered.

The door opened and in came in was a woman.

I was kind of expecting the butler, but I don't really like him.

The woman was holding a dress.

She beamed when she saw me.

"Mister Sebastian told everyone you are from the future" she said happily.

I don't see why she is all happy about it; I'm certainly not all pleased.

I guess I should answer her remark.

"Yes, I am from the future, but I wish I can go home though"

She looked at me sadly.

"I am sure one day you will be able to go home"

One day?

That sounds like a lifetime.

I felt alone.

How are my family doing?

Will they think I have been kidnapped?

My brother will throw a fit if he knew where I was.

I missed them.

The woman noticed I was feeling down, so she gives me a pat on the back.

"Don't worry Miss; everything will be all good, you'll see"

I was feeling better by her words, she somewhat cheered me up.

"Thank you for making me feels better, but may I ask what your name is?

The woman smiled.

"My name is Mey-Rin, I am the Phantomhive maid"

I should tell her my name as well.

"Thank you Mey-Rin, my name is Annie Gates"

Mey-Rin nodded.

"Mister Sebastian told everyone what your name is"

He did?

"Oh, I didn't know that" I said.

Mey-Rin chuckled.

"The rest of the staff would like to meet you, so I will help you put on this dress"

"Thank you"

**After the dress episode**

I was out of my room at last.

The dress I am wearing is a navy blue colour.

I thought I was going to die when Mey-Rin put on my corset on. I couldn't breathe.

Is this what women have to suffer?

I couldn't possibly do that.

Anyway, I was going to meet the rest of the Phantomhive staff.

I was feeling pretty nervous

As I approached I could see a few people.

This including Ciel, Sebastian and Mey-Rin

I felt the stares as I walked toward them.

Ciel looked at me up and down.

"You look decent now" he said.

"Thank you" I replied.

Sebastian grinned.

"The Lady is looking her most wonderful, If I say so myself"

Is he being sarcastic?

I ignored his comment.

Next to Mey-Rin stood three people

A man with blonde hair

He must be the cook, I can tell by his clothes.

He looked at me.

"Hey kid, my name is Baldroy, the Phantomhive cook" he shouted.

"How do you do"

Next to Baldroy stood a boy

"How you are you doing, my name is Finny" he smiled.

Finny is so cute I thought.

I was going to speak to the next person when Finny grabbed me.

OW!

He really is strong for someone that looks cute and cuddly.

"I am sorry Miss, but I am the gardener of the Phantomhive household"

He must have forgotten to tell me.

I wanted to laugh but that would be rude.

Next to Finny stood an old man

He must be a butler I thought.

"Hoh Hoh Hoh" he said.

Huh?

What is he, Santa Clause?

Mey-Rin quickly spoke.

"This is Tanaka and he is also a butler like Sebastian.

I thought so.

After the introductions I quickly excused myself.

I felt really tired of how my day has gone.

As I was walking to my room a dark figure was standing at my door.

It was Sebastian.

How the hell did he get there?

He was standing with the others not too long ago?

My mind must be playing tricks.

I have no idea what to think.

He smiled when he saw me.

I don't know why, but he freaks me out.

"Hello Sebastian" I said.

I should play nice.

"Why hello, Miss Annie"

Shit.

I am feeling scared.

"Um, I am going to bed, I feel really tired"

Sebastian touched my forehead.

"I quite agree, a rest would do you some good"

This man has no idea that just touching my forehead made me feels weird.

"I guess I should go in now" I stated.

Sebastian put his hand away from my forehead.

"It's such a shame for you to go so early, you look beautiful in that dress"

I felt my face turning red.

"Quit lying" I said upset.

Sebastian looked at me.

"I never tell lies, but why do you doubt yourself, my flower"

Flower

Sebastian Michaelis just called me a flower.

Dear God, can this be any weirder

"No one has ever called me beautiful expect my family" I explained.

"You mentioned earlier that people tease you, I should think they are jealous by your beauty"

No one has ever said that to me before.

Why is Sebastian being nice to me?

I thought he was a prick.

I guess I must have misread him.

"Thank you for saying that Sebastian" I smiled.

Sebastian stared at me.

"You really should smile more my flower; it makes your face look even nicer than it is"

My face felt hot.

A bell rang.

"I should attend to the young master, sleep well Annie"

And with that he walked off.

I opened my door and went in.

What a day.

I just thought of something, how do I take this dress off?

All of a sudden the door knocked.

I opened the door and stood there was Mey-Rin.

"I am here to take your dress off; you must learn how to do this my lady"

"Thanks Mey-Rin"

After that Mey-Rin was done with me, she went away soon after.

I climbed into bed and I completely dozed off.

But I felt ashamed of myself.

My first day at the Phantomhive manor has come to an end.

But who ever thought that I would dream of Sebastian on my first night.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, I was still in a daze.

Why did I dream of Sebastian of all people?

I could feel my face getting hot.

Don't tell me I have fallen for him?

What's the point?

I will go home soon.

It will break my heart if I have fallen for him.

I don't want to fall in love.

I decided I should get out of bed and do something.

What could I do?

Hmm

I should get ready first.

When I opened the wardrobe there were lots of dresses.

How did that happen?

Should I wear something different?

That navy blue dress was still there, I think I will wear that again.

Sebastian complimented me when I wore it.

Wait

Why do I care?

After putting on the dress, I could do it myself.

I felt proud that I didn't need anyone help.

Now I was ready, I should say hello to everybody.

As I walked, I can hear people talking.

It sounds like Ciel and Sebastian.

I shouldn't listen to other people conversation but I can't help it.

I tiptoed near the door.

"How is the guest doing, Sebastian?

"She is doing fine my lord" the butler said.

They must be talking about me; I am the only guest staying here.

Ciel coughed.

"Have you been following my orders as well?

Sebastian bowed.

"Of course, your orders was to be nice to the guest"

What

Nice to the guest

So last night when he was being nice to me was all that a lie?

He was just taking orders by Ciel.

I felt pain in my chest.

Oh for goodness sake, what the hell is wrong with me

I should go.

If they find out I have been listening, I will probably be a goner.

I silently went away from the door.

I must have looked down because Finny rushed over to see me.

"Hello Annie, what's the matter with you"

I tried to smile.

"It's nothing, I just had a bit of a shock that's all" I said.

Finny looked confused.

"Do you want to help me with the gardening to cheer you up?

Gardening

I never did that before; maybe I should give it a go.

"Sure, why not"

Finny smiled.

"Let's go then"

Finny dragged me to the garden with him.

**Time has passed**

Wow, I didn't know that planting seeds of flowers could be such fun.

Ciel is lucky to have such a nice garden.

I learned something about Finny today.

He is mighty strong.

He could lift things like it was nothing.

Finny could tell I was amazed but he didn't say anything.

I think he doesn't like talking about his strength, I could tell by his eyes.

Finny was running about crazily.

I giggled.

"Finny, what's the matter with you"

Finny stopped.

"I am working my hardest because Sebastian is coming towards us"

Huh

I turned around.

He was right, Sebastian was indeed coming.

What an asshole.

I wanted to run passed him but I can't.

He will know I am trying to avoid him.

Sebastian looked at Finny and me.

He didn't say anything at first.

"Finny, I hope you aren't boring the poor lady" he said.

Finny grimaced.

"Not at all Sebastian, Annie was feeling a little down today so I thought helping me with the garden chores would lighten up her sprits a bit"

Sebastian looked at me all of a sudden.

"You were feeling down, my lady?

I cannot tell him he is in fact the reason why am sad.

I looked down from his gaze.

"Finny, I am taking the lady to see the young master"

Finny nodded.

After I said goodbye to Finny, me and Sebastian walked inside the manor.

He didn't say anything to me, which I liked anyway.

The silence could do me some good.

But that can't last, can it?

Sebastian knocked on the door.

This was Ciel office, I would think.

A voice told us to come in.

We stepped inside the room.

Ciel was there sitting on this big chair.

He is trying so hard to be like an adult, I thought.

Ciel was holding an envelope.

"Sebastian, I have been invited to attend the Viscount of Druitt ball tonight"

The butler grimaced.

"Do you mean, Lord Aleister Chamber my lord"

Ciel looked annoyed.

"Who do you think?

Why was I here listening to this?

Ciel must have noticed my present at last.

"Annie, you are to attend the ball with me"

Huh

"May, I ask why?

What is this kid thinking?

Ciel smiled.

"The Viscount of Druitt has asked to bring a lady to attend also"

"Don't expect me to dance my lord" I muttered.

Sebastian laughed.

"The lady does not wish to dance so be it"

I don't know why he is sticking up for me, he is just taking orders.

Ciel got up.

"Fine, get ready immediately" he ordered.

I don't know what I have brought myself into.

**At the ball**

I was wearing this pink dress with frilly ribbons attached on it.

Mey-Rin had to help me put on the dress because it was really hard to put on.

I just thought of something Sebastian looked at me weirdly.

I hope he is not a pervert.

That would explain why he is so weird and mysterious.

Ciel was smartly dressed as usual.

Even Sebastian wore something else from his normal butler outfit.

As time passed I felt really alone.

Ciel was talking to the other guests and Sebastian went with him.

I was on my own.

I felt really out of place here.

This sort of thing is not my thing.

As I was busily thinking I didn't notice that a man was beside me.

I looked up at him.

The man smiled.

He was quite handsome if I say so myself.

"My little Robin, who are you with tonight"

Robin

What is with people and their nicknames?

I sheepishly smiled.

"I came with Lord Phantomhive and his butler" I said.

The man frowned.

"I will introduce myself, my Robin"

The man is pissing me off by calling me Robin.

"I am the Viscount of Druitt" he sang.

I don't really know why he sang all of a sudden.

Wait a minute.

Did he just say the Viscount of Druitt?

This was the man that gave Ciel the invitation.

"My lady, would you care for a dance"

Shit

I can't dance

"I would have to declined you offer my lord"

The man was taken back.

"I see, if you would like to join with me on something magical"

Magical

Wait

Maybe he could show me a way to take me home

"I would like that" I said.

He smiled.

"Then follow me, my Robin"

I followed him to a staircase.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea, I thought.

"You know what, maybe you could show me some other time"

And with that I walked off.

All of a sudden I felt something hard on my head.

I collapsed on the ground.

"My little Robin, don't think you can get away from me"

What have I just done?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long I was out of it.

But when I woke up the room was pitch black.

I tried to move my hands but it was no use.

My hands were tied up.

I wonder if Ciel notice I am gone.

I caused trouble again.

Why am I so useless?

I need to get out of here.

But how

I tried to get up but sat down quickly when I heard the door open.

The lights were soon tuned on.

I shut my eyes.

"My little Robin, are you awake?

It was the Viscount of Druitt.

I didn't say anything.

I am going to pretend I am not awake.

So he will not bother me any longer.

"I guess I hit your head pretty hard" he said.

"No matter, me and you will have some fun" he laughed.

Fun

I hope it's not what I think it is.

I did not notice he was near me.

I could feel him talking my dress off slowly.

NO!

THS IS RAPE!

I opened my eyes.

He smirked.

"So you decided to wake up after all" he chuckled.

"Get away from me" I screamed.

He wasn't listening to me.

He kept tugging at my dress.

I couldn't take it.

I kicked his face.

He staggered back.

"Why you little brat"

He was going to hit me, but when someone drew him back.

It was Sebastian.

Sebastian dragged the man away from me.

The man kept protesting and struggling from Sebastian grip.

I didn't know that Sebastian was that strong.

I saw Ciel walked passed them.

He bent down towards me.

"Are you alright Annie" he asked.

My words couldn't come out.

So I nodded instead.

Ciel untied me which felt a lot better.

I was free.

Then out of nowhere I heard screaming.

It sounded like The Viscount of Druitt.

Ciel quickly got out of the room leaving me still sitting there.

What was going on I wonder.

I got up from where I sat and followed where Ciel went.

The first thing I saw was the Viscount.

He was drenched in blood.

Ciel was laughing.

It wasn't a nice laugh, it sounded evil.

"My lord, shall I kill him?

Kill him

Oh no

Ciel nodded.

He took off his eye patch.

My jaws dropped.

His eye was purple with a star on it.

It looked like the Devil sign.

I remember my brother Marcus reading a comic once.

It was about the Devil. The cover on the comic is like the one in Ciel eye.

Sebastian waited for his master to order him.

SEBASTIAN, KILL HIM NOW!

Sebastian eyes started to glow red.

What an earth is going on?

Then it hit me.

Sebastian was the Devil or in other words a Demon.

I stepped away from the doors and ran.

I am not witnessing a murder.

I covered my eyes so I wouldn't hear anything.

My heart was beating so fast.

I don't know how long I had my eyes covered.

Eventually Ciel and Sebastian came back.

One look at them and I started to cry.

I couldn't stop, it was all coming out.

Ciel looked sad.

"Annie do not cry it's all over now" Ciel said.

But I couldn't stop.

I was terrified of them both.

Sebastian lifted me up in his arms.

"Put me down" I sobbed.

Sebastian did not listen.

"My lord lets go shall we"

"Yes" he said.

**Back at the manor house**

I was starting to feel sleepy but I wasn't allowed to go to bed.

Ciel wanted to tell me how he met Sebastian.

I was curious to know but scared at the same time.

Ciel came to my room instead.

I was exhausted how this day has gone, so I was in bed.

Sebastian came in also.

Ciel then started to tell me his story, of how his parents died and how he got kidnapped.

My eyes widened.

I was deeply shocked.

He then told me how he stayed a month in a cage with not much food or water.

Then the dreaded moment came.

Ciel talked how Sebastian took interest of him and made a contract with him.

That means his eye is part of the deal.

Ciel finally said that when he captures his parent's killers Sebastian will have his soul.

Ciel will die at the end.

That wasn't fair. Why would Sebastian do such a thing?

I was scared.

Ciel said he was going to bed and left.

Sebastian didn't follow.

Why was he not following Ciel?

Don't tell me he wants my soul.

I was starting to panic.

Sebastian sat on my bed.

"I am not going to hurt you my flower"

There he goes with the flower name again.

Suddenly Sebastian hugged me.

OMG!

Sebastian was hugging me.

I blushed.

"Sebastian, please let go of me" I said.

He let go of me obediently.

"Why" he asked.

I looked down.

"Why are you being nice to me?

Sebastian was silent.

I carried on.

"You are just taking orders to be nice to me" I said.

Sebastian lifted my chin up.

"My dear, I was taking orders but I was speaking truthful as well"

I was embarrassed by my outburst.

"Demons, don't take interest to humans that often but you are defiantly interesting"

I was shocked.

"You don't mean it do you"

Sebastian chuckled.

"I do not tell lies" he answered.

I could feel my face turning red.

"When I and the young master could not find you anywhere we were very worried"

"I was not planning on killing the Viscount of Druitt but he was touching you" he growled making his eyes turn a bit red.

I was silent.

"Ciel made the orders for me to kill him and I was extremely happy"

Sebastian touched my face.

"I will not let anyone touch you again, you are mine" he whispers at my ear.

Sebastian got up from my bed and walked towards my door.

He turned at me.

"Sweet dreams, my flower"

Sebastian walked off.

My heart was pounding very hard.

I cannot believe it.

Does Sebastian like me then?

But what does he mean, I am his?


	6. Chapter 6

I have made a conclusion about last night.

Sebastian defiantly wants my soul.

He wouldn't be nice all of a sudden.

He is trying to gain my trust.

I won't let him win.

I decided to ignore Sebastian the next day.

He was nowhere to be seen.

I was starting to worry.

This is not like Sebastian.

He would normally show up by now.

Whatever

I don't need to worry then if he is not there.

All of a sudden I heard a bang.

It was coming from the kitchen.

I ran.

"What is going on" I shouted

It was Baldroy.

"I was trying to roast the chicken, but I used my special equipment to make it roast faster"

What an earth

"Baldroy, which clearly didn't work"

The man grimaced.

"I know that"

He paused.

"You can call me Bard, everyone does"

What's with him changing the subject?

"Ok Bard" I grinned.

Bard laughed.

He was scratching his head.

"I need to clean up but I also need to go to the market" he said.

"I could go, if you want Bard" I said.

I should at least try and help.

"What an excellent idea, my lady" A voice boomed.

I gasped.

It was Sebastian.

Why does he have to be here?

"Well then Bard, I should get going then"

I quickly walked past Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Have you forgotten something?"

What could I have possibly forget?

Then it hit me.

Sebastian was holding the list.

Crap

My face felt hot.

I got the list out of his hands and dashed away from him.

As I was opening the door, it got held back.

It was Finny.

"Hello there Finny, what can I do for you"

Finny beamed.

"I heard you were going to the market, Annie, am I allowed to come with you"

But before I could answer Sebastian was at my side.

"Finny, I have decided to company the young lady today"

When did he decide on this?

I wanted to avoid him.

My plan is clearly not working.

Finny looked sad.

I got hold of Finny hand and ran passed Sebastian.

I did not look back.

When we finally got away from the manor I was panting hard.

I am not alethic.

Finny looked troubled.

"What's the matter" I asked

"We are going to get in trouble when we get back"

I patted Finny on the back.

"Don't worry, I will take the blame"

I was scared myself but I couldn't let poor Finny take the blame.

"That isn't right but Sebastian looked like he was going to yell at me"

Huh

"Why an earth would he do that" I asked.

Finny lightly laughed.

"Sebastian looked really jealous"

Jealous

That surely couldn't be it.

Then I thought about last night.

He said I am his

Did he really mean it?

I shuddered.

"I think you are imagining things, Sebastian is the type of person who isn't like that" I said.

Well, he isn't a person exactly.

He is a demon.

Can demon even get jealous?

Do they have human emotions like the rest of us?

I did not know.

**Market day ends**

When I and Finny came back, the manor was quiet.

I felt a chill.

Finny said that he needed to do something.

I watched him walk off.

I guess I need to give Bard the stuff he needs.

He will be waiting for me to come back.

"Bard, I have got the things that you need" I said.

Bard came over to me.

He grinned.

"Thanks a bunch, kid"

I was going to correct him saying I'm not a kid.

But he was already gone.

I guess I should head back to my room then.

As I am walking I can hear footsteps behind me.

I am not going to look behind.

I was walking faster but it was too late.

My arms were pinned against the wall.

I felt a trickle of sweat coming down my face.

I knew who it was.

It was Sebastian.

Sebastian was licking his lips.

"My flower you have been a bad girl, haven't you"

My heart was thumping loudly.

"And you had to bring Finny with you of all people"

Thump Thump Thump

"Don't blame on Finny, It was all my idea" I quickly said.

Sebastian let go of my arms.

My arms are aching.

He didn't need to hold on to me that hard.

"I knew that, but you have been avoiding me lately"

Shit

So he knew then.

I should tell him the truth.

"I am still a bit afraid of you. I am wondering that you are being nice to me so you will have my soul at the end"

Sebastian looked appalled.

"Also you can't have feelings or emotions, you are a demon"

Sebastian touched my face.

"Annie I do not want your soul, I know I am a demon but I still carry out my emotions like anyone else"

I blushed.

I am a moran.

Then I thought of something.

"Sebastian you do know that I have to go home at the end"

I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

But I couldn't resist.

Sebastian growled.

"You are not leaving me, not ever"

I was shocked.

"But I have to, my family will be worried about me" I cried.

Sebastian shook his head.

"I will not allow you to leave me"

I couldn't win.

Sebastian looked at his watch.

"My master would like to inform you we are going to the London house"

Why the hell is he changing the subject?

Asshole

"Why do I have to go? I asked.

Sebastian grinned.

"This is my master wishes, so you must endure with it" he smirked.

"I should get my stuff ready"

The butler chuckled.

"Already been taken care of"

"How….

When did he have time to do this?

Sebastian playfully touched my hair.

"I am simply one hell of a butler"

He kissed my hair.

My heart is beating non-stop.

What is happening to me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, how are you. We are on chapter 7 now. Time sure goes quick. Just a quick message to say thank you for the favs and follows and of course the reviews. It means a lot to me. I was suffering a writer's block but I finally got some ideas to write this chapter. I apologize for my spellings and my grammar mistakes. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

We are here.

The London house or in other words the town house

It was a quiet ride to get here.

Ciel is not really the social type and Sebastian is the last person I want a conversation with.

If you are thinking I should have talked to the Phantomhive servants you are wrong.

There are not here.

Ciel told them to stay and guard the manor house.

Anyway the house we are staying is massive.

There are no maids or any staff to help.

I am guessing Sebastian will have to do all the work.

He is a Demon and I am sure he will be fine.

Wait a minute.

Why am I concern about Sebastian?

This is not like me at all.

"Annie, you may join me to the study room" Ciel said.

Study room.

I hope Ciel isn't thinking of me to help him with his study.

I am not that bright.

But I was completely wrong.

I was led to the study room and I placed myself on a chair.

Sebastian got the tea ready.

When he handed my tea he brushed my hand softly.

I quickly jerked my hand away from him.

He smirked.

Thank goodness Ciel has not taken notice of what his asshole of a butler is doing.

Ciel was shuffling papers.

He looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, pay attention and stop pestering the girl"

I blushed.

I was wrong.

Ciel clearly could see what was going on.

He wasn't stupid.

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lord"

I don't know why I am sitting here.

I noticed on Ciel paper it says murder investigation.

Murder

Why would a child need to get involve with that?

Ciel looked at me.

"I am the watchdog of the Queen and I help her get the bad people out of her way"

I was confused.

"Ciel, your ancestors did this sort of thing before" I asked.

Ciel nodded.

"Yes, but they did not have a demon to help"

I am learning so much about Ciel.

I was somewhat fascinated about his life.

Ciel coughed.

"Anyway back to the topic, someone is killing women near where we are staying"

Someone was murdering women.

Who in their right mind would do something like that?

"Is the target prostitutes, my lord? Sebastian asked.

"Seems to be"

The word prostitute itself makes me shudder.

I bet it some sicko that loves prostitutes so much he kills them once he is bored with them.

This is indeed very wrong.

Sebastian must have notice my distressed because he came up to me.

"Do not worry my lady, I will protect you"

My heart was beating wildly.

Ciel grinned.

"Seems to me, you have stolen Sebastian heart" Ciel laughed.

"No I haven't" I answered back.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"My lord, let's get back on topic shall we"

Ciel nodded.

After a discussion about the murder case Ciel and Sebastian said they were heading out.

I was told to stay here.

Before they were due to go Ciel looked at me.

"If you really liked Sebastian, would you stay for him" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. It was a hard answer.

I desperately thought.

"Well Ciel, I would have to go home at the end even If I liked Sebastian"

Ciel grimaced.

"I never saw Sebastian taking a liking to a human before, I mean I am in a contract with him but that's completely different"

Before I could answer Sebastian came up to us.

"My lord, we should go" he said.

Ciel got on the carriage.

He turned to me.

"Annie the only place you are allowed to enter without my permission is your room and the library"

"Yes my lord"

The carriage took off.

I was on my own.

I headed inside the house.

Since I have got Ciel permission to check out the library, I should go there first.

When I got there I was taken back.

I never saw many books in my life.

There hundreds and hundreds of books.

I love books.

This is like heaven.

I was talking my time to look at the books when I saw one that caught my eye.

"Alice and the wonderland by Lewis Carroll" I read out loud.

I heard about this book.

It's about a girl who follows a rabbit and gets sucked in a hole.

It's like my situation of how I got here.

But Alice dreamt of this and she woke up with her sister bickering at her.

I know I am not in a dream.

I stated the fact when I first got here.

I decided to sit on an armchair and read.

This book is fantastic, with such amazing illustrations.

I don't know how long I read for because I started to doze off.

My dreams contained me in the future.

I was getting married to the person I love.

When I walked down the aisle the person that stood there was…..

Sebastian

Then all of a sudden there was a loud explosion.

I woke up.

I was going tell Bard off when it hit me.

He was not here.

None of the Phantomhive servants were here.

Who could it be?

I rushed to the nearest window to take a look.

BOOM!

I nearly fell back.

I got to get out of here, fast.

Was someone trying to get me again?

I do not want to get kidnapped again.

The very thought of this terrifies me.

I was about to go when the main door opened.

Oh no

This person was here.

I quietly ran to my bedroom.

I hid underneath the bed.

I covered my mouth so the person won't hear me breathe.

Tick tock tick tock.

The clock kept ticking on and on.

I dare not to get out of my hiding place.

When things finally started to cool down my door bust open

I was about to scream.

Don't you are Annie Gates, I thought.

This person was walking around my room looking for something.

Or maybe looking for me

I am stuck.

I have nowhere to go.

Please don't find me, please don't find me, I chanted in my head.

**And there you have it. Chapter 7 fully completed. Who could this mysterious person possibly be?**

**Find out next time :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Please don't find me.

I am extremely worried of what might happen to me if he finds me.

I hope Sebastian and Ciel come back quickly.

Footsteps were coming near my bed.

My heart nearly stopped.

Thump thump thump

A voice bellowed.

"I know you are underneath the bed, come out here before I will kill you"

How did he know I was here?

I didn't make any noise.

What shall I do?

Should I listen to him or not

But before I made a decision my feet were dragged out.

I screamed.

"Get off me" I shouted.

I was trying to hit the man but it was no use.

"Stop you're hitting at once or I will keep on hurting you" the man said.

I stopped.

Something tells me that I should listen to him.

He has such a serious expression.

The man has black hair and is wearing glasses.

"Who are you" I asked.

The man shifted his glasses.

"My name is Claude Faustus" he said.

I noticed something.

His clothes are like Sebastian.

Clothes that a butler would wear

"Are you a butler" I asked.

Claude nodded.

Is he a demon?

Wait wait wait.

Just because he is a butler doesn't make him a demon.

It's like saying old man Tanaka is one.

He's more like Santa Clause in my case.

Anyway what is this man doing here?

Is he after something?

"What are you doing here" I asked.

Claude looked at me blankly.

"I was looking for you, Annie"

Fuck

Me, what the hell does he want with me

"Well sorry for not to please you, I am not going anywhere with you"

I tried to sound fierce but my voice was all over the place.

Claude laughed.

"I don't need your permission for something that I want"

"I am not an object" I said.

Claude stepped forward.

I took a step back.

"Stay away from me"

Claude lightly chuckled.

"I am surprised that you haven't figure out what I am"

Huh

No way.

It can't be.

"You're a demon" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Yes, just like Sebastian and that brat"

What the heck

"How do you know Sebastian and Ciel" I asked.

Claude paused.

"I had a brat to take care of, his name was Alois Trancy"

Alois Trancy

"What happened to him" I asked

Claude smirked.

"His deed was done and I obtained his soul"

Oh no

This is just like Ciel contract with Sebastian.

In the end he will die.

I should make a run for it.

I ran away from Clause but he caught me rather quickly.

"Don't think you can escape from me"

I shuddered.

"Why do you want me?

"Because your soul is powerful and I want it"

Well fuck my life.

Claude wants my soul.

I am going die.

"We will have to stop you then"

Wait. I know that voice.

It was Ciel.

Thank goodness, they have returned.

"You are back" I cried.

Sebastian briefly smiled at me.

He glared at Claude.

"I am sorry to say but Annie is mine and I would hope you would keep your dirty mitts off her"

"I am surprised at you Michaelis, for taking such a liking to a human"

Sebastian grinned.

"She has changed me and if you are thinking about taking her soul you got another thing coming"

Claude started to laugh.

"You want her soul then" he challenged.

Sebastian dark aura began to show.

"I want her soul, only when she accepts her feelings for me, then I will turn her into a demon"

What

Sebastian will turn me into a demon, if I say I like him.

I don't know what to think anymore.

Ciel came forward.

"Let go of Annie, I need a word with you"

Claude let go of me.

I ran towards them.

Sebastian embraced me.

"Thank goodness you are alight"

I hugged him back.

My mind was so confused but for once I didn't care.

Ciel was holding stacks of paper in his hand.

"Claude, you are the killer that has been murdering prostitutes"

What

Claude was the cause of this.

That mother fucker.

I let go from my embrace from Sebastian and glared at Claude.

"How dare you" I shouted.

Claude smiled evilly.

"I needed the souls or otherwise I would be starving"

He grinned while he said that.

I cannot take him seriously enough.

Sebastian plunged towards Claude.

Ciel came to me.

"We should leave them to it" he said.

My eyes widened.

"You don't mean it do you"

"Annie, those two have been fighting since I can remember"

So they were old friends.

No, friends are out of the question.

They are more like enemies.

"So did you know this boy called Alois Trancy" I asked.

Ciel fell silent.

Crap, maybe Alois was Ciel friend.

Nice going Annie.

"I am sorry for your loss" I spoke.

Ciel shot me an angry look.

"Alois was never my friend, he always wanted to kill me, I was really glad that Claude killed him at the end"

I shivered.

What Ciel said made my heart hurt.

I couldn't argue.

I had no rights too.

All of a sudden Sebastian came towards us with Claude.

"My lord, we have made an agreement"

Ciel did not look amused.

"Well what is it"

"Claude will not be murdering anyone and he will not be arrested"

What kind of agreement is that?

I say we arrest the jerk and throw away the key.

But knowing that Claude is a demon he will have no trouble of getting out.

"Very well then, I will make an excuse to the queen then" he muttered.

Claude smirked.

He came up to me.

I was starting to worry.

"Don't need to be afraid of me" Claude said.

And with that he gave me a peck on the cheek and disappeared.

I gasped.

"You jerk" I screamed.

Ciel was chuckling.

"Looks like someone are jealous" Ciel laughed.

And he was right.

Sensation had this dark aura around him.

I can tell he is not happy.

Ciel said something about waiting for us by the carriage.

I was going to follow him when Sebastian drew me back.

"Sebastian" I said.

"I will not let anyone kiss you ever again"

Huh

"Don't be like that, come on we should go back"

As I was headed towards the door Sebastian once again drew me back.

He gently holed my face.

What is going on?

Suddenly Sebastian kissed me.

I was taken by surprise.

My heart was beating uncontrollably and it would not stop.

I knew for a fact that I am indeed in love with Sebastian Michaelis.

**This was a very hard chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have some news for you all. I started another fan fiction. It is an Inuyasha story. Paring are Kagome and Sesshomaru. Story is called You're mine.**

**Until next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9

We parted our kiss.

I couldn't believe it, I have kissed Sebastian.

My heart was beating and I know that I love him.

But the one thing scares me that Sebastian said to Claude that he will turn me into a demon if I confess my feelings to him.

"Annie, for a demon to possess such feelings to a human in un-common, but I love you my flower"

I gasped.

Sebastian has just said that he loves me.

"I love you too" I replied.

Sebastian embraced me.

"I want to have your soul then I could turn you into a demon" he said.

I was about to reply when he spoke again.

"But I know you don't want that"

He knew.

I felt relived but also sad.

I feel like I have betrayed Sebastian is some way.

"I really love you but I will eventually return to my own time"

My heart felt in pain when I said that.

"We will have this conversation later about you returning to your time"

I guess he doesn't want to talk about it now.

"My young master will be waiting for us by the carriage, let us go shall we"

I followed him when he began to walk.

Ciel was there waiting for us.

"Took you long enough" Ciel said.

"Sorry" I apologized.

Ciel smirked.

"Sebastian confessed to you, am I right"

WHAT!

How the heck does Ciel know?

"My Lord, if you must know I have indeed confessed to my flower"

Crap.

He is using my nickname in front of Ciel.

How embarrassing.

"I thought so, that why I gave you some alone time"

Ciel is rather clever.

"Anyway Sebastian, I want my tea when we return"

"Yes my Lord"

**Back at the manor**

As soon as we came in the servants of the Phantomhive manor came rushing to us.

"You have returned" Finny said

"Of course they have" Bard replied.

Mey-Rin just smiled.

And old man Tanaka just stands there saying "Hoh Hoh Hoh"

Finny came towards me and hugged me.

What was that for?

"It was really boring without you Annie" Finny says.

"Don't worry, I am back"

What we both didn't notice is that Sebastian had one of fake smiles on his face.

Knowing Finny he doesn't get the message.

But unfortunately I do.

"Attention everyone, I have some rather important news to tell you all" Sebastian declared.

I wonder what it is.

"I and Annie are courting"

Oh for fuck sake.

Why did he have to tell them all?

Everyone gasped.

"Lucky you to court Mister Sebastian" Mey-Rin said.

I felt my face turning red.

Finny looked glum

"What's the matter Finny" I asked.

"I knew I had no chance to be with you, but I am happy that you are with Sebastian"

Oh dear.

I did not know that Finny liked me in that way.

I kind of feel bad now.

"I am sorry"

Finny shook his head.

"Don't be, it's ok"

Finny went off to join the others.

Ciel came towards me.

"What will you do now?

Huh

"What do you mean?

Ciel looked irritated.

"I know you have confessed to Sebastian that you love him but what will you now do"

What will I do?

"I don't know" I said.

That was my honest answer.

"Will you let Sebastian turn you into a demon or will you go home"

Why was Ciel pushing me so hard to answer?

"My lord, will you please not bother the young lady" a voice said.

It was Sebastian.

Ciel smirked.

"Well, I should get going and don't forget my tea"

As Ciel was going he turned to the servants.

"Get back to work"

And with that he went.

The servants also took off.

Now this leaves me and Sebastian alone.

"I am rather sorry for my master to be rude"

"No it's ok" I quickly said.

He wasn't being rude he was just curious.

"I knew all along that Finny had some feelings for you"

Huh

"Why did you not tell me before" I asked.

Why had he kept it from me?

"If I had told you before, you will mostly likely to accept Finny feelings for you"

Is this demon truly an asshole?

Even though I love him

"Sebastian, I would have rejected him" I said.

I am not telling a lie.

Sebastian grinned.

"I know that because I will probably have him killed if you accepted him"

I gasped.

"That isn't even funny" I cried.

Sebastian grin went bigger.

"I wasn't trying to be funny"

Was he being sarcastic?

"Now, since we are alone let's continue the conversation we had before"

I knew eventually he was going to say that.

"If you ever return to your time, I will find you my flower"

Was that a threat?

"What do you mean" I asked.

I am really confused.

"Annie, I will find you in the future, if we are not together now"

I get it now.

But how will Sebastian find me in the future.

Sebastian smirks like he can hear my thoughts.

"I am a demon and demons can last longer than a human has ever lived"

That explains it then.

"If we are ever separated in the future, promise me one thing"

"What Promise?

Sebastian gently touched my face.

"Don't ever let anyone court you but me"

I can tell he is not kidding.

"Don't worry, I promise"

Sebastian kissed me.

"Thank you"

Sebastian lifted me in his arms.

He walked to my room.

He gently put me on the bed.

"It is late as it is so get ready and go to bed" he said.

I giggled.

"And what is amusing my dear Annie"

I couldn't stop giggling.

"You remind me of my brother telling me what to do"

Sebastian frowned.

"I can assure you I am not like your brother"

Huh

"I am more like a lover" he said.

And with that we kissed passionately.

We wouldn't go more than a kiss.

We don't need to rush.

As we parted the kiss, Sebastian hugged me.

"I hope you have nice dreams my lady"

After that Sebastian went away.

My heart wants to be with him for eternity but what will I need to sacrifice?

**I hope you liked this chapter it was really fun to write. Once again thanks for the favs and the follows.**

**Don't forget to review :) **


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up the next morning I noticed something was not right.

It was quiet.

Normally I would wake up to a loud noise.

I got out of bed and decided to find Sebastian.

He would explain things.

I got out of my room and started to walk.

How odd.

Finny and the gang would say hello to me by now.

Even Sebastian was not here.

I guess I should find Ciel.

**10 minutes later**

Great

There is no one here.

What should I do?

Just when I was about to walk someone pulled me back.

I nearly screamed.

"None of that my flower"

It was Sebastian.

"Where where you, there is no one here"

Sebastian smirked.

"My master has gone to visit his Aunt and the rest are doing some chorus outside"

I feel like a fool.

"Now get ready, we are heading out today"

We were.

"Where are we going?"

Sebastian grimaced.

"I will tell you shortly"

I guess I should listen to him.

We are in love after all.

But he doesn't show affections to me at all.

Is he trying to pretend nothing happened?

Well two can play that game.

**Time passes**

I don't know what Sebastian is thinking by going to the market.

He never said anything to me.

I nearly chocked who I saw was standing near a stall.

It was Claude.

What is that freak doing here?

Claude grabbed my hand.

He kissed my fingers.

I gasped.

Sebastian pulled me towards him.

"Don't touch what's mine" he growled.

Claude grinned.

"I want my share"

He is beyond the biggest prick ever.

"You want me to save Annie don't you Sebastian"

What is he talking about?

I need saving.

Sebastian grimaced.

"I have no choice" he muttered.

I am starting to feel scared.

"What is going on" I asked.

Claude looked at me.

"This lover of yours, just made your life in danger"

Huh

"What do you mean?"

I am really confused.

"I am sorry Annie, but Claude is taking you back to your own time"

WHAT!

This is too sudden.

I always knew I had to go back but I love Sebastian.

"I thought you loved me" I cried.

Sebastian embraced me.

"A lunatic named Grell Sutcliff is after you and he will eventually find you"

Claude smirked.

"He will find you"

Asshole

"You must leave and Claude is the only one that can help you do that"

"Claude give me some alone time with Sebastian" I said.

Claude left.

I turned to Sebastian.

"Whatever happens I will always love you"

"My flower that should be my line"

I started to cry.

"Tell everyone I will miss them especially Finny"

Sebastian eyes darkened.

"Annie, are you trying to make me jealous"

I shook my head.

"No, it is the honest truth but I will always love you the best"

Sebastian was satisfied with that answer.

"Time is up, Claude is getting impatient"

I pouted.

"Are you two done, I must take Annie home now"

Claude is such a poo head.

That will be his nickname.

After one last kiss Claude dragged me to a hole.

This was where I came from.

Claude made the hole sparkle.

He pushed me hard.

"AHHHHH"

I landed with a massive thud.

I opened my eyes.

I was home.

**Really sorry for the short chapter, a lot of things have happened. My mum was admitted to hospital and I couldn't write. This chapter really sucks, I know and I am sorry. **

**College starts next week :(**


	11. Chapter 11

I felt lost.

Here I was back in my own time.

I looked at my clothes.

I was wearing my school uniform.

This can't be happening.

I got up and checked where I was.

This was the spot where I was hiding from Oliver.

I should get home.

My family would be worried that I was gone for so long.

I ran home.

**Home**

I opened the door and ran towards my brother.

"Welcome home sis" he said.

Huh

"Were you not worried that I have been gone for a long time"

Marcus looked at me confused.

"You were at school…. Should I have been worried?

I fully understood now.

Time has stopped when I was in the past.

My brother and my parents would not have noticed.

I suddenly felt really tired.

"I am going to have a nap" I said.

"Sure" he said.

My brother turned back to watching TV.

I went to my room.

It felt like forever since I have been here.

I collapsed on the bed.

Man, I am so exhausted.

I wonder if the Phantomhive gang will miss me.

I never had the chance to say goodbye.

Tears started to trickle down my face.

I missed them.

Especially Sebastian

Sebastian said he will find me no matter what.

But when will that be

I nodded off after that.

I felt like someone was chasing me.

This person had long red hair.

At first I thought it was a woman.

But when I looked closer I could tell that this person is a man.

The man looked at me and grinned.

He looks crazy.

"I will kill you and your lovely blood will be everywhere"

He started to laugh.

I am getting scared.

Who was this insane person?

I should run.

Then out of nowhere I was stabbed and I fell to the ground.

I woke up sweating.

I had a nightmare.

It felt so real.

I really need some proper sleep.

**The next day**

I had school.

Which will mean my day is back to normal.

Also getting bullied as well

I sighed.

After I had breakfast I headed off to school.

I lost my tracks when I saw Oliver.

Shit

Does he expect me to run first thing in the morning?

"Hey Annie, what happened to you yesterday"

Argh

"I obviously ran away from you, what did you think?

Oliver grinned.

"I want to walk with you to school today"

What

"Are you talking drugs" I asked.

That would explain Oliver strange behaviour.

"Of course not, I want to protect you"

Oliver is a weirdo.

"Why would I need to get protected?

"You will have to wait"

Very well then

**School**

School was hell as usual.

But for a strange reason Oliver has been sticking up for me.

That has never happened before.

The bullies backed off.

"Thank you" I said.

Oliver smiled.

"You are welcome my lady"

My lady

Sebastian called me that.

I really miss him.

Oliver decided he would sit next to me for next lesson.

I didn't comment on this because he had helped me from my bullies.

We were waiting for our teacher to come in.

He hasn't showed up yet.

"I heard we are getting a new teacher" a girl said.

"I hope it's a woman, and then I will bang her" a jerk said.

The whole class started to laugh.

I find that comment rude.

Oliver nudged me.

"Are you excited for the new teacher" Oliver asked.

I shook my head.

"Not really"

I didn't notice that Oliver had a picture in his hand.

"What's that" I asked.

Oliver looked startled and he hid the picture away from my sight.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

I didn't ask again.

All of a sudden the door had opened.

The whole class fell silent.

A tall person entered.

My face turned pale.

I feel like I have seen him before.

The new teacher looked at us and smiled showing all of his teeth.

He had glasses on and he had long red hair.

Then it hit me.

This person looks like the one in my nightmare.

Can that happen?

"Hello everyone, my name is Grell Sutcliff my darlings"

OH MY GOD!

I remember Sebastian words.

"A lunatic named Grell Sutcliff"

I was warned by Sebastian but what was I to do.

Standing in front of the class was my new teacher.

Who is trying to kill me.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I was struggling whether to put Sebastian as the teacher. But I thought why not have something different.**

**I hope to hear some feedback from you all.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Until next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

What was I to do?

Standing in front of me was my teacher.

Grell Sutcliff.

I know for a fact that he won't kill me now.

He is a teacher.

So I am guessing he won't hurt me in front of other people.

I was starting to feel sick.

Oliver looked at me.

"Are you ok" he whispered.

"I'm fine" I answered.

Suddenly Grell came over to us.

"No talking in class or you will be punished"

I shuddered.

After class finished I quickly got out.

Oliver was rushing after me.

"Annie, what's the matter" he asked.

I was silent.

"You are not telling me something and I don't like that"

What's with Oliver behaviour today?

"We are best friends and I order you to tell me what the hell is going on.

What the hell

"We are not best friends and how dare you tell me what to do" I shouted.

Oliver smirked.

"In the near future you will obey me"

I don't like this one bit.

It's like Oliver has changed of being a nice person but now he's acting really weird.

I need to get away from him.

I was about to go when he grabbed hold of my hand tightly.

"Ouch, let go of me" I cried.

Oliver grinned.

"Nope" he simply answered.

We were still in school and the day has already ended but I have no idea where Oliver is taking me.

As we walked we were getting strange looks from people.

I know why.

Oliver was still holding on to me and I was struggling from his grip.

I thought someone would help me but I am wrong.

No one will help me.

Oliver pushed me roughly on the ground.

I knew where I was.

This was the very place that I was hiding from Oliver and how I went to the past.

"You went to the past when I was looking for you" he said.

How did he know that?

"Why would you know about that" I asked.

Oliver smiled.

"Let's just say I was from there before"

I gasped.

I couldn't believe it.

Oliver used to tease me when I started High school.

So how can he be in the past?

This is really confusing.

"I know our teacher is trying to get you" Oliver said.

WHAT!

"His name is Grell Sutcliff"

Well obviously he would know that, I mean Grell did introduce to the class.

Oliver was getting frustrated by my silence.

He slapped me across the face.

"OW" I screamed.

"How dare you hit a girl" I shouted.

Oliver slyly smiled.

"My bad Annie, I just love to watch people suffer"

I shivered.

What is wrong with this guy?

There is something wrong with him.

He is clearly insane.

Oliver was enjoying me being suffered.

He kept chanting how he loved to see me in pain.

"I am the king" he shouted.

"You are the not the king" I muttered to myself.

Oliver had sharp ears.

"What was that" he said.

"Nothing"

Oliver kept looking at this picture.

I noticed it was the same one that he looked in class.

Oliver noticed this but decided he would show the picture to me.

The picture showed a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was sitting on a chair outside.

There was a man next to her who had darkish hair.

I noticed that the woman was holding a baby.

"Is this your family" I asked.

Oliver nodded.

"I was kidnapped as a baby and my mother died of a broken heart.

"My father didn't care about me" he grimly said.

I never knew Oliver had a life like that.

"This was my past life"

Huh

What did he mean by that?

"I made a contract with a devil named Claude"

Claude

He surely can't mean Claude Faustus.

"I know you knew him, but once my contracted was fulfilled I was gone"

I shuddered at the thought.

Wait a minute.

I remember Ciel and Claude saying something about this.

The person name was not Oliver.

His name was Alois Trancy.

Is Oliver telling the truth?

"I thought the person was Alois Trancy" I said.

He grimaced.

"Let me properly introduce myself, I am the reincarnation of Alois Trancy.

I gasped.

**So what did you all think? Alois is Oliver. Please don't hate me if you thought he was Sebastian. **

**From the very beginning Oliver was Alois.**

**Also I am back at college and it is really hard to update.**

**But please tell me what you think. It will cheer me up :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Alois grinned at me.

What is he thinking?

"I am letting you go" he declared.

Why?

That seems so suspicious.

"You don't believe me do you?

I shook my head.

"Of course not, you told me all this stuff about you" I said.

He is not Oliver.

This person is Alois.

"I am going home, I need rest"

He walked away from me.

What the hell

Alois is a sly person.

Why would he just let me go and walk away from this?

That doesn't seem right.

I thought I was going to get kidnapped and tortured.

I was deep thought when a certain red hair person came up to me.

Oh no

This day gets worsen by the minute.

Grell bent over to me.

"My darling, the brat didn't hurt you did he?

Huh

Why would he care?

I thought he wanted to kill me.

"Stay away from me, you are trying to kill me" I shouted.

Grell smirked.

"Claude has tricked you and Sebastian" he said.

What

"You are lying" I cried.

Grell shook his head.

"Why would I need to lie about my darling Bassy?"

I shuddered.

Something tells me he likes Sebastian.

But who am I to judge.

And what's with the nickname Bassy.

"Do you like Sebastian" I asked.

I have no time to waste about asking that.

Grell grimaced.

"Nope, I have my own darling"

Huh

"Who" I asked

Grell grinned.

"You won't know him, but his name is the Undertaker"

Oh

Wait a minute.

I am losing focus to what I am saying.

"What do you mean that Claude has tricked me and Sebastian?

"Claude and Alois has teamed up to get you"

What

This doesn't make sense.

"Alois was just here a minute ago, he would have got me"

Grell huffed.

"I know that, but Alois wants you back in the past so that he can marry you"

What the fuck

"What good will that do" I muttered.

Hmm

"Does Sebastian know all about this?

Grell nodded.

"He does and he is not too happy about that"

I thought so.

"Why won't he get me" I asked.

Grell grinned.

"He has the young master to take care of, and I was here to look after you"

"I thought Sebastian thought you were trying to kill me"

Grell kicked a stone.

"He did but my lovely Undertaker convinced him that I was the good guy"

The way he speaks about his lover is strange.

"You must go because I have some marking to do" he pouted.

LOL

"You don't have to do that you know, I mean you really are not a teacher" I said.

Grell smirked.

"I know darling but I have something to do"

Oh

"I bid you good day and try not to get killed or Bassy will get me"

"I will try"

And with that Grell disappeared.

I was in a mess.

First thing is that Alois wants me to be his bride.

He was Oliver but he is the recantation of Alois Trancy.

Second is that Claude had tricked Sebastian saying that Grell was the bad guy.

But thank goodness that he knows that is not true.

And lastly is that Grell has a lover called the Undertaker.

I didn't really know if that was irrelevant.

Oh well.

I ran all the way home.

Was my family going to be in danger because of this?

I opened the front door.

My brother was there.

Thank goodness.

Marcus looked at me.

"Hey Annie, this strange blonde kid gave me this letter to give you"

Oh no

"You didn't open it did you"

Marcus glared at me.

"And what kind of brother would I be if I did that"

I got hold of the letter.

True to his words he did not open it.

I said goodbye to my brother and went to my room.

I started to read the letter.

Hmm

Basically Alois is saying he wants me to go back in time with him and have our wedding the next day.

He must be a complete nutcase.

There is no way I am going with him.

If only Sebastian was here.

He would save me from Alois.

But he has not come for me.

Grell said he is with Ciel.

Wait.

If I was going to die would Sebastian still save me or be with Ciel.

That was a very troublesome question.

I put the letter aside and collapsed on my bed.

It was Friday and school was out.

This is a good thing because I will not see Alois even though he gave a letter saying to come and meet him.

Which I am not

I was deep in thought when suddenly my window busted open.

I nearly screamed.

What the heck.

I was about to close it when I saw a shadow.

The person came inside my room.

I gasped.

In front of me stands Sebastian Michaelis.

**Sebastian has come back my dear readers. Which you all should be pleased, I hope.**

**I just got to say thanks to all of you for giving me reviews in the last chapter. I was really happy.**

**Please give me more. I get motived to write :)**

**Until next time :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian came towards me.

He embraced me.

"I have missed you, Annie"

I started to cry.

"None of that, I am here"

He gently wiped my tears away.

"Why are you here" I asked.

Sebastian gave me an odd look.

"I am here to protect you from Alois; Grell must have told you I presume"

I nodded.

"He did"

My heart was beating loudly.

I could not believe it.

My love has come.

"I am not taking you to my time, my flower"

Huh

"Why" I cried.

He got hold of my face.

"It is too dangerous, but then again Alois will get you"

Wait a minute.

"Where's Ciel, is he here" I asked.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No, the young master is in the past and he is doing well"

"I thought you were supposed to stay with him at all times"

He smiled.

Oh how I missed that smile.

"Young master is in perfectly safe, with the Phantomhive trio to protect him"

I was still confused.

"Then why come back then"

Sebastian was shocked by the tone of my voice.

"You just said you don't want me back in your time, you don't love me"

I started to cry again.

"Hush my love, as a demon to fall in love is a strange matter, but I love you Annie"

Sebastian kissed me.

I got my arms around his neck.

He started to undo my buttons.

But I stopped him quickly.

"Um, I don't want to do that" I sheepishly said.

He nodded.

"Of course"

The atmosphere was awkward.

Think Think Think

"Will I ever be with you in your time? I asked

Sebastian grinned.

"Of course, I was simply teasing you before"

Jerk

"What are we going to do with Alois and Claude?

Might as well get this talk over and done with

Sebastian eyes darkened.

"I will kill them both"

I gasped.

"Is there any other way"

I don't like violence.

Sebastian was silent.

"If that's what you want" he muttered.

I hugged him.

He always thought about me and I am grateful for that.

Then all of a sudden my door flung open.

Marcus came in.

It was all too fast.

Sebastian was near me and now he is gone.

I gulped.

"Hey Annie, this boy called Alois Is outside"

Huh

"Why"

"He says he wants to talk with you, but I can send him away if you want"

I wanted to hug my brother.

I kind of hated him for being protective of me all the time but for once I am grateful.

"Thanks Marcus, just tell him I am, not here"

"Will do" he said.

Marcus went after that.

I peeked out of my window.

Alois was talking to my brother.

Then he went.

He looked at my window.

I ducked down.

Sebastian came back.

"He has gone"

I got back up.

Phew.

I sat on my bed.

Sebastian sat beside me.

I noticed my Hakuoki box-set was next to me.

I picked it up.

Sebastian looked at it confusedly.

"What is that?

He was looking at my box-set.

"Um, it's my DVD set, is what you can watch on a disk"

He nodded taking it all in.

"And why is there men on it" he asked darkly.

Don't tell me he is jealous.

"It tells a story about a girl meeting the Shinsengumi"

He stopped.

"You mean people like Hijikata Toshizo"

I nodded.

"I met him when I was in Japan, a fine man he was indeed"

Wow.

He picked the box up and put it to one side.

"I don't want you to be distracted, my flower"

I think I should annoy him for a bit.

"But they are really good looking" I said innocently

Sebastian growled.

"My flower, I hope you don't mean that"

I chuckled.

"Why of course I do"

Sebastian pushed me down.

I gasped.

"None of that teasing, that is supposed to be my job"

It was getting dark outside.

I tried to get myself up.

But he wouldn't let me.

"I think we shall get some rest"

Fuck

"You don't even sleep"

He smirked.

"You are right, but you humans need rest"

Shit

He got me.

"There is no need to worry my dear; I won't do anything to you unless you ask of course"

Sarcastic prick

"I won't thank you very much"

He grinned.

He got the covers and pulled it on top of us.

I have never slept with a man before.

This is kind of weird.

I was starting to get sleepy.

"Sleep my flower"

Sebastian sang me a lullaby.

I drifted off to sleep, knowing he is by my side.

**I personally didn't like this chapter. It was sort of random, I guess. But I had a major writer's block; I guess that is the real reason.**

**Please tell me what you think :)**

**Until next time :D**


	15. Chapter 15

"Jessica"

Huh

I was still asleep but I can hear Sebastian saying Jessica.

Who is Jessica?

"My darling Jessica, how I miss you"

I was starting to feel annoyed.

Sebastian said he loves me and now he is talking about Jessica.

I should wake up.

I opened my eyes.

Sebastian was by my side.

"Good morning, my flower"

Hmm

"Good morning to you too"

Should I confront him?

Would this be a good idea?

I don't know.

I shifted away from Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed my wrist.

I blushed.

"My family will expect me to come downstairs"

He nodded.

"Fine, I will be waiting for you"

**After breakfast**

I was about to go in my room when Marcus stopped me.

"Annie, if that blonde kid troubles you, just remember you got me"

I smiled.

"Thanks Marcus"

I went in my room after that.

Sebastian was lying on my bed.

The view is quite something.

He was holding something.

I looked closer.

It was my photo album.

"Oi, give that back"

Sebastian grinned.

"You looked cute as a child"

Asshole

Eventually Sebastian gave me my photo book back.

"I need to go back to my time, Annie"

Huh

"Why" I said.

I was starting to feel suspicious.

"My lord will need to know what is going on"

Oh

"Will you come back?

He nodded.

"You have my word"

He kissed me on the lips.

I gasped.

"Does that satisfies you"

"It does"

He chuckled.

"I will be back later"

Sebastian vanished outside my window.

Looks like I am on my own.

I guess I should go out.

I need to think.

It was a Saturday and of course that means no school.

Where should I go?

I decided to head for the park.

I sat myself on a bench.

There were no people here.

How strange.

I never noticed someone was beside me.

I screamed.

It was Alois and Claude.

I was about to run when Claude grabbed me.

"If you run, I have no choice but to kill you"

I was shaking.

"Claude, I was supposed to touch her"

I am surrounded by assholes.

"What do you want with me?

Alois laughed.

"I visited you twice and your brother told me you weren't there, I wanted to kill him"

I gasped.

"Don't you dare hurt my family" I cried.

Claude smirked.

"Who cares about that, you are to wed my lord"

I wanted to punch him.

"Claude is right, you must come with us"

"Are you crazy?

"But we love each other so much Annie, don't you know that"

I was right Alois is crazy.

"I know you love someone else but your love is wasted"

What is he talking about?

"Your butler is in love with Jessica"

My heart stopped for a second.

Jessica.

Sebastian said her name when I was asleep.

So it was true then.

But how would Alois know about that.

"How would you know?

Alois grinned.

"Everyone knows about that Annie"

I wanted to cry.

How dare Sebastian plays with my feelings?

I thought he loved me.

He said he did and I believed him.

What a fool I have been.

I have no choice but to go with Alois and Claude.

"Fine, I will go with you"

Alois smiled.

"Yay, I am so happy Annie, we will have lots and lots of babies together"

I decided to ignore his comment.

I wasn't in the mood to argue.

Alois grabbed my hand.

"Let's go then"

We got transported back in time.

We set off to Alois manor house.

This reminds me of Ciel.

There were no servants at all.

Not even maids.

I am guessing it is just Claude that does the work.

"My My, it has been too long since I have been here "

Oh right.

Oliver is Alois, so that means Alois has never been back in time before.

He is the reincarnation of Alois Trancy after all.

I felt alone.

Claude gave me a smirk.

"Get dressed or shall I help you"

I wanted to shout pervert to his face.

But I didn't.

"No thank you, I can manage"

I set off to my new room.

Let me just tell you something.

Ciel manor is better than Alois.

But I won't be going there ever again.

It's all Sebastian fault.

I got dressed into my new dress.

Mey-Rin told me how to put a corset on.

And now I can do it on my own.

After I got dressed I wanted to explore.

But Alois came into my room.

"You look really pretty"

"Um thanks"

This was awkward.

"I want start making babies right now"

Argh

"But we will, soon after we are wed"

Phew.

Alois came closer to me.

All of a sudden he kissed me.

His kiss wasn't like Sebastian.

Sebastian was better by a mile.

I pushed Alois away from me.

"How dare you" I cried.

Alois smirked.

"We will be doing a lot more of that, I assure you"

He went out of my room after that.

JERK!

**I am really sorry; I took my time to upload. I have problems. Such as being depressed**

**I couldn't write at all. It made me feel sad.**

**Who knows when I will update again?**


	16. Chapter 16

My day was really busy.

Training to be the perfect wife for Alois Trancy

Let me tell you something, it is not easy.

My day ended with Claude yelling for my behaviour.

Basically he groped my butt and I shouted pervert to his face.

He was not happy. So he started to yell at me.

Calling me a whore and all sorts

I was in bed now thinking.

All of a sudden, I hear a scream.

I jumped out of bed.

AHHHHHHHH

It sounded like someone was dying.

I followed the trail of screams.

It was outside Alois room.

Shit

Was this a good idea?

MUMMY !

I couldn't take it much longer.

I opened the door.

Alois was awake and crying.

Even though I hate him, I can't stand anyone crying.

"Alois are you ok, what happened"

He sniffed.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just a nightmare"

I knew he was trying to be brave.

"Shut up, you were having a nightmare about your mother"

He broke down in tears.

"I miss her, even though I was a baby, I don't remember her"

I felt pity for him.

"I know, but you must try and be brave" I said.

He smiled.

"Thanks Annie and I am sorry for kissing you before"

"Thanks"

I feel like he won't act like a jerk now.

Alois got out of bed.

"I shouldn't have brought you here, it was all Claude fault"

My heart stopped.

"He told me that I needed to get you and I could be king"

Huh

"But now I know that you are in danger living here"

I do not get this.

"Your life would be in danger if you were to stay with Claude"

He blushed.

The fuck

"I and Claude are courting"

WHAT THE FUCK!

"What, then why did you want to marry me?

This is piss take.

"Well, I never did it with a girl, so I wanted experience and the whole marriage thing was a lie of course"

I feel like I am in hell right now.

"Will you take me home then?

He nodded.

"Of course"

I got dressed into my clothes.

I was about to get out of the door when Sebastian came in.

"I heard all of your conversation Alois" He glared.

Alois whimpered.

"Claude, protect me" he whined.

Claude smirked.

"I will protect my lord"

Sebastian shook his head.

"I am not here to fight; I am here to get Annie"

Why would he come?

He has already got himself a lover.

"I am not going; you already have a lover call Jessica"

He looked confused.

"I love cats, and a cat I am simply fond of is called Jessica"

ALOIS!

"You tricked me, you piece of shit"

He grinned.

"It was fun, and anyway I have kissed you before so it was worth my time"

The room felt tense.

Then out of nowhere Ciel came in.

"It has been such a long time Annie"

CIEL

"Hello, my lord, it is nice to see you again"

He smiled.

"Sebastian, let us get out of here"

"Yes my lord"

**Back at the Phantomhive manor**

The reunion itself had been a happy one.

The gang had glopped me as soon as I came in.

I missed then dearly.

Finny beamed at me.

"Miss Annie, I missed you"

I smiled.

It was nice to be back.

It was already late at night and I felt really tired.

I excused myself.

I went to my room and got dressed into my night clothes.

I plopped myself in bed.

My eyes were starting to get sleepy.

I never noticed that Sebastian has come in.

He quietly sat on my bed.

"Annie, do not go to asleep just yet"

Mmm

"What is it?

I yawned.

He embraced me.

"I love you Annie, so much"

What's with him today?

"I could not believe you thought I loved another woman"

I blushed.

I feel like a fool.

"Just so you know, it made me happy of you being jealous"

I grimaced.

"I thought you would say that"

He chuckled.

"I have something, I must give you"

Huh

"What is it?

He stood up.

I never knew what was about to happen.

He got down in one knee.

He took out a little box out of his pocket.

"It would do me the greatest honour for you to be my wife"

I gasped.

"Will you marry me?

**I am sorry for not updating often. College work has been a pain in the butt. **

**I am feeling down still but I am getting help. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, this is the last chapter :D**

**Warning, a bit of rated M stuff…..**

I looked at him shocked.

What the hell was going on?

Sebastian has just proposed to me.

He smiled at me.

"You know the answer Annie"

I wanted to say yes.

But

What will happen?

Will I become a demon?

I didn't care; I knew my heart wanted to be with him.

I leaned over to him and kissed him.

"My answer is yes"

His smile grew wider.

"As predicted my flower"

I gigged.

"Um, Sebastian, will you turn me into a demon" I asked.

He nodded.

"I will, but when you are a bit older"

Phew.

I thought to myself that I was too young to get married anyway.

But I wanted to be connected.

I want my body and soul to be his.

I pulled him to bed and started to kiss him.

He started to do the same.

The kiss was getting rougher.

He got on top of me.

"Annie, are you sure"

I nodded.

"Just to let you know, I won't be able to stop myself"

I was starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Just be gentle"

I blushed after realizing what I have said.

"Of course my flower, I wanted to save this for our wedding night, but I cannot wait"

I was starting to lose patience.

"Then what are you waiting for" I said irritably.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Looks like someone is being feisty today"

He started to undo my clothes slowly.

"Ah"

FUCK

I just moaned.

But I felt something hard.

Sebastian was getting hard.

I licked my lips and started to undress Sebastian.

I knew very well that I was naked now.

He kissed me, and his hands travelling around my body.

As I shut my eyes, I felt something coming in.

"AHH"

"Be ready, my bride"

….

I was next to Sebastian naked.

I never had sex before and it felt so good.

Sebastian was caressing my face.

"That was the best a demon could ever feel like"

I smiled.

"I am glad you were happy"

He got hold of my face and started to kiss me.

"Don't tempt me Annie; you know very well that I can go another round.

I frowned.

"Don't even dare" I muttered.

He chuckled lightly.

"Of course, I can touch you when I want as you are mine now"

I blushed at his comment.

"And you won't let anyone ever touch you" He growled softly.

I looked at him innocently.

"What about Bruce, he licks me everywhere"

Sebastian went furious.

"Who is this Bruce, I will kill him as he has licked you before I have"

He is acting like a spoiled child.

I started to laugh at him.

I couldn't help myself.

Sebastian was looking at me confused.

"Bruce is my next door neighbour's dog"

All of a sudden Sebastian lifted me on his lap.

"That was not amusing my flower as I was nearly on the edge to force myself upon you"

Huh

"We will always be together Annie, always"

I smiled at him.

"Always"

**And there you have it. The story is now complete. I thank you all for supporting this story as you are all awesome :D**

**Just to let you know I was embarrassed writing a bit of lemon :O **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE :D **


End file.
